All I Believe in
by JakeisNessiesBitch
Summary: SEQUEL TO ToC... on hold indefinitely
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh well HELLO there everyone! I feel like I overslept on you guys there! "Rosalie McCarthy" had to email me and remind me about the whole August 3rd thing... I'm so sorry! Hope everyone can forgive/forget/read!**

**Keep in mind that this is just the first chapter and it's to show you guys where our little lovebirds are at during this point in time. **

**There is some fun to be had and some memories to be made so...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Jacob

"I love you," I whispered and she just smiled, slow and sweet. It was hot outside and the window was open, letting in a humid breeze that made her hair waver on my skin. It was quiet except for the cicadas chirping and the sound of her mom's snoring.

I let my finger tips trail a warm path from her waist down her thigh until I wrapped my fingers around the back of her knee, hitching her leg up around my waist. She laughed lightly and wiped my hair off my forehead.

"You know you're the only girl I ever let touch my hair." I told her honestly and she leaned up to kiss my forehead.

"Well, I am your fiancée, so, I'd better be the only girl touching your hair," She said softly. I chuckled, kissing her nose. I felt her cold hand press up against my abdomen and she kissed me, tenderly pulsating her lips against mine.

I put my hand on hers as she probed my mouth open with her tongue, deepening the kiss. I groaned and Renesmee pulled back. "What?" She asked innocently, her eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight peeking through the window.

"You made me promise no sex until we're married and now you do _this_ to me?" I sighed and Renesmee giggled, kissing me chastely.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being mean," She smiled, kissing me again, "Only three more weeks you have to wait, though."

"Three weeks is a long time, Ness." I whined, turning on my back to look up at the ceiling. Renesmee in her pajamas was not helping my resolve.

"Oh Jake," She chuckled, putting her hand on my cheek farthest from her, pressing her cheek against mine on the other side. "It'll be worth it though. I promise."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," I grumbled.

"Of course it will!" She gasped sitting up and looking down at me, her hair brushing my face lightly.

"I'm not saying it won't I'm just saying we'll have to see," I defended myself. Renesmee put her hand on my chest and bit her lip.

"Where is it we're going again?" She asked, smiling.

"Ness, you know it's a surprise." I stopped her. She'd been bugging me about telling her where we were going on our honeymoon since I first planned it.

"Can't I," Renesmee brought her head down to my neck and kissed my tenderly, "At least," she kissed me again, "Get," She kissed the spot behind my ear and I could feel my erection pressing through my pants, "A hint?"

"Renesmee…" I groaned and she sighed, bringing her head back to look at me with these big puppy dog eyes.

"Jake, you just have to give me a hint," She said softly, finally pressing her lips against mine.

"Okay, let me think." I looked down at Renesmee as she nestled into the crook of my arm. "No… Can't tell you that one…Or that one…That one would give it away," She sighed and I laughed. "Alright…It's not in North or South America." I smiled.

Renesmee wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "I don't like that hint… Can I get another one?" She asked sneakily. I sighed loudly.

"Ness…" I started and Renesmee pouted, her lower lip jutting out.

"Please Jakey?" She begged and I sighed.

"I hate when you call me Jakey."

"I will call you Jakey until the day I die unless you give me another hint!" Renesmee threatened. I smiled and kissed her pout.

"Hm, blackmail… That's pretty hot." I winked and Renesmee huffed.

"Please?" She asked one last time and I closed my eyes.

"Okay, fine. It has to do with a type of bread." I said finally and Renesmee laughed so loud I'd thought she'd woken her parents up. She clapped her hand over her mouth and continued to laugh, rolling over and turning red from lack of oxygen.

"What? What did I say?" I asked, a little annoyed. Renesmee took a few seconds to regain herself before she kissed my cheek and sighed.

"That was even worse than the first hint," She chuckled. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and letting out a long gust of air.

"But, I love you." She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck and bringing my face to hers.

"I love you too," I admitted finally and she kissed me.

It's funny how Renesmee and I worked out, really.

She hated my guts for a while thinking that I had cheated on her with Monica Jazlene, the one girl I would never even make eye contact with for the rest of my life. I was a mess without Renesmee, a complete wreck. Then, I explained myself and how everything _really _went down.

Then I proposed to her and she said no.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously.

"No… Of course I'll marry you!" She smiled, tears running so freely down her face I thought they'd never end.

"Renesmee, that's not funny," I sighed, exasperated. My heart had stopped in my chest for so long I thought I'd keel over right there. Renesmee threw herself on top of me, kissing my face and crying tears of, what I hoped were, joy.

"So, you'll marry me… For sure?" I laughed once she'd let my breathe.

"Definitely," She smiled and kissed me, her body flush against mine.

"Is everything-Whoa… I guess she said yes." Embry had laughed when he came around the corner. Paul and Quil bumped into each other behind Embry and smiled when they saw us. Emily had come out of the same door we tricked Renesmee into finding and winked at me.

"Looks like this plan worked, Mr. Black," She smiled, satisfied with her work. I've gotta hand it to Emily, she really did do a lot to help me with this. I made Seth and Jared kidnap her while she made a run to the local convenience store because Renesmee needed chocolate. After I'd explained everything to her the guys, Emily, and I concocted a plan, this very plan.

Emily placed the red notes throughout the entire course we'd set up for Renesmee and led her to the beginning of the trail. After that, it was just a matter of keeping her between the lines. Paul and Quil made sure she stayed on course throughout the maze.

Seth and Jared were waiting in the parking lot just in case she made a run for it while Embry got the master keys from the sleepy janitor and opened the rest of the school up for our use.

"Emily I cannot believe you were in on this," Renesmee smiled once she'd gotten up and brushed herself off, hugging Emily tight.

"I had to get you back with your prince charming, now, didn't I?" Emily hugged her back and Seth nudged me.

"I'm guessing you're engaged now?" He grinned sarcastically and I shrugged.

"What can I say, there's no one else like her," I sighed, crossing my arms and watching as Emily explained her part in the plan to Renesmee.

"So, looks like Renesmee Cullen was the one to catch and tame _the _Jacob Black, huh?" Jared put his arm around my shoulders and I chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Jake?" Renesmee asked and I snapped back into the present, looking up at Renesmee as she straddled me.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I shook my head, running my hand over my face. Renesmee leaned down to kiss me and I let her, liking the way it felt when she kissed me like that.

"You spaced out on me there," She laughed once she leaned away for air.

"I was just thinking," I smiled and she got off me, laying her cheek against my chest, right above my heart.

"About what?" She asked, yawning. I stroked her hair, looking up at her fan going around in slow circles.

"You need to sleep," I yawned with her and she snuggled in closer to me, "You have work in the morning."

"Goodnight Jake," She sighed sleepily, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Aiight y'all! That was the very first chapter of my very first sequel! Hope you guys like it so far! **

**If you guys have any suggestions or stuff like that, holla at meeeeee!**

**10 REVIEWS!**

**love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does and I love herrrr! (too much)**

**A/N: I know you guys are tired of my excuses but I'm kind-of going through a tough time. Between this guy I've liked for 5 years and my parents wanting me to move in with my dad, it's getting pretty ridiculous. So, I'm sorry it took me a while to update. **

**Anyway, there's no excuse! I've had great reviews and the patience you guys have for me is absolutley mind-blowing! **

**ENJOYYYYYYY!**

**

* * *

****Renesmee**

I woke up and it was freezing cold in my room. I jumped a little and tried to grab at Jacob for warmth but he was gone. I sat up straight and looked at myself in the mirror across my room.

Hot damn I was a mess.

I tried to flatten my hair down with my hands but it was a pointless effort. I stood up and wobbled a little, my bare feet touched the cold wood floor and I flinched. Why was it so cold? Last night it was warm and humid.

It was the end of Fall, which meant the border between cold and lukewarm was thinning. I looked at my alarm clock, I only had another five minutes before my alarm clock went off. I unplugged it and headed for the shower, I needed to detangle my hair and get ready for work.

Ew, work.

I still work at the Sandwich Shack to make overpriced sandwiches for six dollars an hour. It's not considered a "dream job" but it helps me pay for gas and every once in a while I get a bonus which works out just fine for me.

I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong when I stepped into the shower, the warm water waking up my senses and making my muscles creak and groan. All I could think about was how three weeks from now I would be getting married to Jacob Black.

My heart fluttered.

I almost fell out of the shower thinking about my wonderful, wonderful, _wonderful_ fiancé and how close our wedding was.

Swoon.

After I got ready for work, Emily sent me a text message saying "we have to hang out before you're tied to the ol' ball and chain!" I laughed at that and was in a good mood for the rest of my shift. I have to say, it made me really happy today when some guy tried to pick me up and I twinkled my fingers at him, showing him my ring.

"Sorry, I'm taken," I told him smugly.

It made my day.

On my way home, I called Emily and told her I was coming over. She said her parents weren't home so it was all in the clear for me to stop by.

"Nessie-boo!" Emily cheered when I pulled into the driveway, she jogged lightly to my car and when I got out she hugged me so close it hurt my ribs.

"Oh hey there, _Maid of Honor_," I said pointedly. She squealed and at that I had to laugh. I had just seen Emily last week but lately I'd been busy wedding planning with Jacob and our parents.

"I'm _so_ happy this is finally happening!" Emily smiled, kissing my cheek and taking my hand, towing me into her house.

"I know! It seems so slow though…" I admitted and Emily laughed, shaking her head.

"Slow? Honey, once your married things will be going way too slow for you to even handle!" She sassed and I rolled my eyes, following her up the stairs to her room.

"And you're the expert on marriage." I laughed and she frowned. She sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her for me to sit.

"I am… Kind-of… Look, I was talking to Embry-"

"Whoa, you're _talking_ to Embry?" I asked incredulously.

"No! That's not what I said! Jeez! I said I _was _just talking to Embry like, a couple of days ago about the wedding you doof." She made a gesture like I was retarded and I sighed.

"Okay, so then what?" I asked, smacking her hand away as she tried to continue mocking me.

"And he said he was talking to Jacob and Jacob said that he wants to get it on with you on your honeymoon," Emily raised her eyebrows and I shrugged.

"Okay… Isn't that normal?" I stated obviously.

"NO! Not just like, have sex… He wants to do some, like, kinky stuff with you." Emily corrected herself and it was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

"Wait, wait, wait. Kinky stuff? What does that mean?" I asked, obliviously. Emily rolled her eyes and put her hand on my knee.

"He wants to tie you up while you scream for help and have sex with you against your will," Emily said seriously. I stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment. "Just kidding! I don't know! Oh! Wait… I think he wants you to talk _dirty_ to him!" Emily continued and I was finally able to snap back to our conversation.

"What does that mean?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Oh Nessie," Emily sighed, shaking her head, "You and your innocence."

"What? What does it mean?" I asked anxiously, grabbing Emily's wrist just as she was about to pull away.

"Easy there, puppy. Look, it's like… How do I explain this to someone like you…" She tapped her finger to her chin and I huffed.

"Someone like _me_? What does that mean?" I asked, offended.

"Wren, chill. I'm just trying to figure this out so your innocent mind can process this," Emily assured me.

"That's a lot of big words, Em. You okay?" I asked, laughing as I did.

"I don't have to explain this to you, y'know." She laughed as well and I stopped.

"I'm sorry! No! Please tell me!" I begged her, my lower lip jutting out again.

"Okay, it's like… Saying dirty words." She said quietly.

"Like what?" I whispered back.

"Like… _Pussy_." She wrinkled her nose, whispering again.

"Ew why would- Wait, why are we whispering? There's no one home!" I shouted, listening to the echo of my voice around the house.

"Well, sorry, I'm just a little self-conscious of that word." Emily shrugged, lying back on her bed. I laid back next to her and sighed.

"Well, that's it? Just the _P_ word?" I asked, tucking my hair back behind my ear.

"No! It's like… _Oh daddy fuck me harder! I'm such a bad girl_!" Emily yelled at the top of her lungs and I stared blankly at her.

"I am _not_ saying that," I said sternly. Emily chuckled and shook her head.

"On your honeymoon you sure as hell are!" She yelled out again and I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"NO!" I shouted over her.

"Yes! For me? C'mon! I would pay money, _cold hard cash_, to see you talk dirty!" Emily laughed, sitting up and looking down at me, "Look, I'll help you, let's practice. I'll be Jacob and you be you." She suggested, getting up and walking off to her closet.

"Em, I really don't want to-" I sat up to look at her pop out of the closet, wagging her eyebrows at me.

"Who's Em?" Emily asked, using a deep voice imitation of Jacob.

"Okay this is ridiculous, you don't even sound like him." I laughed, putting my hands on my hips.

"Like who? Are you cheating on me?" Emily shouted in a man's voice.

"Emily…" I sighed, putting my hand over my face.

"Oh Nessie, don't be such a killjoy. Just play along!" She shouted, exasperated.

"Fine." I grumbled and crossed my legs, looking back at Emily, "Go!" I urged.

"Oh, right," She cleared her throat, "So baby, what do you want to do tonight now that we're married and we won't be living in sin anymore?" Emily winked and I cracked up.

"I," I stopped to laugh again, "I don't know… What do you want to do?" I chuckled. Emily shook her head, still in character.

"I want to slide my hard cock into your tight wet pu-"

"STOP!" I shrieked, putting my hands over my ears.

"That's dirty talk! Get with it, hoe!" Emily laughed.

"EW! That is _so_ gross Emily!" I groaned, leaning back on her pillows with my forearm over my eyes.

"Well, it's _your_ man that wants it, not me," She shrugged. "Now repeat after me," She looked at me and I sighed.

"Fine." I sighed heavily and sat up again.

"Jacob, you get me _so_ wet." She said seductively.

"EW!" I cried out and put my hands over my face. Emily clawed my hands off my face, screaming, "Say it you wimp!"

"NO!" I screamed in protest.

"If you don't say it you'll never live through marriage!" She sang out in a sing-song voice.

"UGH! Emily I _really_ don't want those words to leave my mouth!" I growled stubbornly. Emily crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling, shaking her head.

"Say it goddamn it!" She snapped. I recoiled like I was slapped with a sad puppy dog look on my face, "Go!" She yelled. I hunched my back and whispered.

"Jacob… You get me… So… Moist." I said softly.

"Louder! And say wet! Moist doesn't count! Does he only get you half-horny?" She dictated and I groaned.

"Jacob… You get me… I can't do it Em!" I yelled, feeling defeated.

"Yes you _can_! Just do it and get it over with!" She screamed.

"NO!" I yelled back.

"YES!" She bellowed.

"NO!" I sat up and stared her dead in the eyes.

"YES!" She stepped forward.

"NO!" I stomped my feet like I was having a tantrum.

"YES!"

"JACOB YOU MAKE ME SO WET!" I cried out, frustrated.

"MOAN IT!" She ordered.

"_Jacob you make me _so_ wet_!" I moaned out loud and Emily smiled.

"Rub your boobs!" She ordered again and I felt like her whore.

"_Jacob you make me _so _mother fucking wet I soak my panties_!" I mewled and rubbed my boobs.

"YAY! You did it!" She cheered, charging me and hugging me as I fell flat on my back on her bed.

"I feel so _dirty_!" I screeched.

"That's the point of _dirty_ talk bobo!" She laughed, getting up and I frowned.

"This lesson is over." I laughed, getting up.

"Aw, alright. It's getting late anyways." She chuckled as I grabbed my things. She looked down at my neck and gasped.

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen _you dirty, dirty girl!" She screeched.

"What?" I yelled, paranoid.

"Is that a _hickey_?" She yelped.

"What, where?" I put my hand on my chin and she rolled her eyes, putting her finger over it.

"OW!" I whimpered. It hurt like a bitch!

"Oh my God! Jacob gave you a hickey?" She laughed, looking at it like it was from another planet.

"I don't remember him giving me one I mean I fell asleep on him and- Oh that ass hole!" I said, completely shocked Jacob gave me a hickey in my sleep.

"Wow. How are you going to go home like that? You're parents are going to freak!" She giggled with pleasure and I smacked her arm.

"He's my fiancé, they shouldn't care-"

"You know damn well that is _not_ what will be going through their heads." Emily lectured, pointing her finger at me.

"Do you have a scarf or something?" I asked, my shoulders slumping.

"Hun, we live in La Push, Washington… I think I have a scarf or two." She smiled sarcastically and I stuck my tongue out at her. After I borrowed her scarf and made sure it passed all of Emily's _hickey-free _tests I was ready to leave.

She walked me out to my car and I sat in the drivers side, buckling my seatbelt. Before I drove off I lowered my window and screamed, "Emily!"

"What?" She called back.

"Thanks," I winked and she threw her head back and laughed, giving me a thumbs up. On the road home I sent Jacob a text message that I knew would make him laugh, no matter what he was doing:

**Thanks for the hickey, Romeo. You're quite the romantic.**

Halfway down La Push drive my phone vibrated in my center console and I looked down at the text message Jacob had sent me in response:

**It was my pleasure, try putting a frozen spoon against it, it works for me.**

I laughed and rolled my eyes, sending him one last text before I concentrated on the road.

**Works for you? I'm pretty sure if your girlfriend found out she'd be pretty pissed.**

At the next red light my phone buzzed again and I smiled so hard at the next text it made my face hurt:

**Fiancée***

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reviewing and being so understanding. I'm going through a pretty tough time like I said before, and right now writing is my only outlet. Sometimes I have to be careful because if, for instance, I wrote the next chapter today, everyone would die and that would be the end... :)**

**Just 7 reviews this time guys!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
